Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius the Movie (DVD)
'''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius the Movie '''is released in July 2, 2002 on VHS/DVD in 2003 and had a McDonald's Happy Meal booklet with toys inside behind the DVD Guide. Plot The movie begins at an Air Force base somewhere in Colorado. The Air Force radar detects up a UFO, and they send planes up to examine the situation. The pilots are surprised to find that it is a rocket carrying two boys and a robotic dog: Jimmy Neutron (Debi Derryberry), Carl Wheezer (Rob Paulsen), and Goddard (Frank Welker). Jimmy needs to launch a communications satellite (which is really a toaster) to communicate with an alien species who sent him a message that was garbled in the ionosphere. Unfortunately, the pulse rockets fail, and the rocket cannot leave the atmosphere. Jimmy tapes some soda to the toaster and throws it, propelling the soda into space. Then, the rocket falls down to town and lands on his roof. He is reprimanded by his parents (Megan Cavanagh and Mark DeCarlo.) He then gets ready for school, but his antics caused him to miss the bus. He tests his latest invention, a form of bubble transportation, made from a special bubble gum. He catches up with the school bus, but the bubble pops when it hits a tree. In the classroom, Cindy Vortex, (Carolyn Lawrence) Jimmy's rival and love interest, is giving a report on dinosaurs. When Cindy says that girl dinosaurs are better than boy dinosaurs, Jimmy proceeds to correct her with technical data. During show and tell, Jimmy shows Ms. Fowl (Andrea Martin) and the class a shrink ray. He attempts to shrink Cindy's head, but the ray malfunctions and does not work, however upon leaving class, the shrink ray suddenly shrinks Ms. Fowl, causing her to get tiny and end up battling a worm that has gotten out of an Apple. When walking home, Jimmy, Carl, and their friend Sheen Estevez (Jeff Garcia) spot a poster for an amusement park. Sheen gets excited about meeting Ultra Lord. Carl gets excited to touch a llama. However, their parents refuse to let them go due to a school night, and Jimmy is grounded, so they sneak out without their parents knowing. They have lots of fun. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen both go on many rides. Carl, and Jimmy go on a tramway while Sheen goes to meet Ultra Lord, which is really a guy in a costume. Carl touches a Llama, and gets a button that says "I touched a llama" They then go on a roller coaster ride that the cars look like bats. By now, the shrink ray is working again, so Nick Dean also had the Golden Rule. Meanwhile, the toaster is found by an egg-like alien race called the Yolkians. They seem to be of green substance (or yolk, possibly) which contains no water, and they see with eye stalks. They use pods with hovering capability and robotic arms to move, but they fly spaceships in space (that look like chickens). King Goobot (Patrick Stewart) and his assistant, Ooblar (Martin Short), watch the message, Then, all the ships in the armada head to Earth. They take all adults in the city (Excluding Ms.Fowl due to her shrinkage) and leave, putting obviously fake notes on the refrigerators to tell the kids where they've gone but there's something in their kitchen. On the way home, Carl spots a shooting star, so he, Jimmy, and Sheen wish for no more parents so they could have fun all the time and be free. The next morning, Jimmy spots the Note set and reads it. The notes are the same for everyone, so Jimmy has Goddard scan for adult life forms. When the report comes back (none within radar range), the kids start celebrating and doing things they couldn't do normally. The next morning, the craze has worn off, and at home, Jimmy is upset that his parents didn't say goodbye. Jimmy goes to his lab and compares the note the Yolkians left with notes his parents wrote. When the writing doesn't compare, Jimmy realizes that the notes are fake. Goddard finds evidence of aliens on the computer, and Jimmy tracks them to another system. He organizes the other kids in town to build rockets from the theme park rides to travel there. While staying on an asteroid, everyone recalls what their parents did at bedtime before they were abducted by aliens. The next day, Goddard assaults Goobot. Jimmy calls Goddard on Libby's cell phone and tricks Ooblar into thinking Goddard will self-destruct in an explosion covering 30 square miles. Goddard frees the kids using a glitch in his obedience program (when told to play dead, he detonates in a small explosion, which blows down the door), and they make it to the arena were the parents will be sacrificed to Poultra. When they reach it, an unusual ceremony is finishing (with mind-control devices, the parents do the chicken dance!), and Poultra, a gigantic three-eyed chicken with reptilian legs, hatching from her egg. Jimmy quickly comes up with a plan: Sheen heads to an airfield to obtain a transport, he gets the mind controller, and the rest of the kids keep the guards busy. They escape, but Goobot follows them in his ship at the head of the Yolkus fleet. He orders the ships to open fire. During the battle, Jimmy skims the surface of Yolkus' sun, and flares destroy all but Goobot's ship. The king sends a taunting message to Jimmy, who flies out with Goddard. He uses his shrink ray to make himself the size of a planet, and blows the ship into an oncoming asteroid. Goobot vows he'll be back. The kids are reunited with their parents, and they make it home without further incident. After which they had eggs for breakfast and Judy and Hugh Neutron take a few sips of Jimmy's experimental soda and begin to burp uncontrollably. Realizing a picture of an atom (Jimmy's signature logo that could only be found on the front of his shirt), Judy yells "JAMES ISAAC NEUTRO--" before burping loudly. The family (and Carl) laugh. Outside Goddard imitates a bird. Interactive Menus Play Movie * Full-Screen * Widescreen Scene Selections # Main Titles # Rocket Power #Off to School #Teaching Things #"There's A Kid Ready!" #Jimmy's Busy Break #King Goobot #Jimmy's Night Visit #The Eventually Problem #Jimmy Decided to Go #New and Improved #Jimmy, Carl and Sheen Goes to Retroland #Goodnight #Kiddnapped! #I Wish #No More Parents! #Where's Mom and Dad? #The Improving Idea #Off to Space #The Meteor Shower #Camp on the Moon #King Goobot and Ooblar's Cluthes #Jailbreak from the Dungeon #The Chicken Dance #Giant Alien Chicken #Battle at the Stadium #Big Brain #It's Just Breakfast Category:DVDS